Music Business Part Deux
by this one time
Summary: Remake of my story Music Business with edited chapters. The right way, the way I first imagined it. So I hope it is better then the first. Dasey. Enjoy, Chapter 10 and 11 up it is finished.
1. Recording Contract?

_A/N: okay in this story Casey and Derek graduated from High School three years ago. It starts during Derek's internship at a record label. And yes this is a Dasey, so if you don't like it don't read it. Also reviews are appreciated, you can say anything you want to me, I can take it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD._

Derek's POV

I have always loved hockey and still had hopes of going pro. Which is why I took the scholarship and I'm now attending college. I figured if I have to go to college in order to one day make it pro then I was gonna pick a fun and exciting major. Which is why I am majoring in Music Business. However, over the last two years of college my interest in hockey has diminished and my love of music has increased. This is why, since I am currently a junior I am interning at NJ Records for the year.

Speaking of music, D-Rock is getting together this winter break, for the last time, to record a CD. This is mostly due to the fact that Sam and Schlep, yes he is in the band, go to college about four or so hours away from everyone else. So I asked my boss about getting some recording time and she set it all up for us. We knew it would be expensive but fun and worth it, so we shelled out the dough for the studio time.

We had been recording for a week when my boss came to one of our sessions. Afterwards, she did the unexpected and asked D-Rock if we wanted to sign a recording contract. Sam said yes, he was actually planning on dropping out of school anyway. Ralph's response was "rock-n-roll", so that's a yes for him. Me? I could see my self as a rock star, the parties, the girls, so that was a yes for me. However, Schlep didn't want to change schools or drop out so we had no lead singer. Then I remembered that Casey was coming the next day to record the song from Clash of the Bands sophomore year in high school. Since Casey had been taking college classes since junior year in high school and every Fall, Spring, and Summer semester she had just recently graduated. Sure she had a job but she hated it, plus, she did have fun sophomore year so I thought we might be able to convince her. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to work with her but it was the only way I could live out my rock-n-roll fantasy, then I was willing to.

So the next day Casey came in and recorded the song, afterwards, my boss talked with us and asked Casey if she would like to join. Surprisingly, she agreed without even thinking it over. So next we talked about songs. Our boss thought that two songs were 'okay' and to have Casey rerecord them and that "NaNaNa", as she called it, had potential. She said something along the lines of 'needs substance' to which I am sure Casey was thinking, _ha that's what I said, _cause immediately she mentioned her version of the song. Not even a verse in our boss stopped Casey and asked her if she liked her, to which Casey nodded and so our boss responded with 'then stop singing'. Let's just say I don't think Casey likes her that much anymore.

Our boss suggested that we work with a songwriter for help with the song and the rest of the album. She suggested this one girl, Britt Mills, a successful songwriter who was releasing a debut album this March.

Britt happened to be in the building that day. So she worked on the song with us for a couple of hours. Which by the way is looking sweet. She told us to get the songs rerecorded and next month she'll be back to finish the song and begin work on the rest of the album.

After Britt left, Casey left a few minutes later, leaving Sam, Ralph, and myself to talk, giving me the perfect opportunity to ask Sam and Ralph about my idea to get an apartment together.

"Hey guys, since I still live on campus and Ralph you still live at home and Sam now you have no home, we could get an apartment together."

"Yeah, sounds good" nodded Sam.

"Yeah, totally rock-n-roll"

"Hmm yeah, Ralph (_Derek rolls eyes_) so we're agreed?"

"Totally dude"

"Sam?"

"Sure thing D"

"Alright let's go in search of home."

"Uh, could we do it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I agree with Ralph, D, that works out better for me too."

"…Fine, first thing tomorrow."

_Well that is chapter one. Hope it wasn't too bad. It will definitely get better, I just wanted to get the ground work covered and done with. Remember to review, any suggestions and criticisms welcome._


	2. Type A

_A/N: Here is the new chapter two, half completely new and half of the rest of the old chapter one edited. Enjoy_

* * *

Casey's POV

Today I came to the studio just to record that one song and get to see Sam but I'm leaving with a record deal.

I know the guys were probably surprised that I agreed so quickly. Well, probably not Sam though, he might think it's because of this past fall and he'd be right.

Maybe joining a band just for a guy is a bad move. But hey, it's a way out of my awful job and this could be a great way to get on Broadway. That would be so much fun!

* * *

Britt's POV

"Davy! Davy! Davy! Oh, Davy! Where art thou!?"

"I'm in the bedroom Brittney!"

"Okay Davy"

"Are you coming Brittney?"

"Yes, Davy, I'm here now"

"I see that Brittney"

"Are you done annoying me with Brittney because I am done annoying you with Davy?"

"Not yet Brittney…okay now I am"

"Good cause I have GREAT news"

"You're actually gonna call your mom? Treat me like the king that I am?"

"I said great not miraculous. No, I found my new project!"

"Oh, not again"

"Hey! You should see them they're perfect for each other"

"That's what you said about the last project and look how that turned out"

"Okay, so I had one flop. But I was right about you and me. Now if you excuse me I have to clean this place is a pigsty"

"You just cleaned a couple days ago"

"Exactly. Why don't you make yourself useful and order us some food"

"Sure thing Brittney"

"Thanks a bunch Davy"

* * *

Derek's POV

It's been a month since we got the record deal. Today is the day we meet up with Britt for the second time now to work on the album. So D-Rock is at the recording studio.

"D-Rock, my favorite band, boy do I have a song for you. Okay so it's not the best, I'll be honest, but I think it will totally work for you guys." "I can _feel_ it. Well, here it is, 'Type-A'".

You interrupted my life

Turning it, spinning it out of my control

And with it you stole

My world, my throne

And I'm making you pay the toll

We're just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personalities

You crashed into me

I crashed into you

And we fell

From our citadels

Two Type-A personalities

I interrupted your life

Turning it, spinning it out of your control

And with it I stole

Your world, your throne

And you're making me pay the toll

We're just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personalities

I crashed into you

You crashed into me

And we fell

From our citadels

Two Type-A personalities

We're watching and waiting for the other to fall

Driving each other up the wall

And I hate your smirk and you hate my voice

But we hate that we didn't have a choice

So we're starting a war

Battle of wits

I'm just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personality

I crashed into you

You're just impatient, aggressive, confident

Type-A personality

You crashed into me

Who we are (Type-A personalities)

What we are (Type-A personalities)

As Britt was singing it for us, I couldn't help but see how much I could relate to the song and I could tell Casey was thinking the same thing.

After recording we all sat around talking and getting to know Britt which we haven't really done since we started working together. However, when she mentions her husband Casey begins to ask questions that are cues for me, Sam, and Ralph to leave.

* * *

_Reviews appreciated, I'd love to here from you._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Britt and Dave

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD. shocker, i know_

Casey's POV

"So-what-is-Dave-like?-How-did-you-meet?-How-did-he-propose?-What-was-your-wedding-like?-When-will-we-meet-him?"

"Okay, slow down there" "Dave is sort of full of himself at times but he has every right to be. We met in high school. He proposed to me at my college graduation party. The wedding was perfect. Lastly you'll meet him soon it all depends if he helps me with this project I have going on. You know, actually we used to be like you and Derek"

"Uh?"

"We were step-siblings" "Speaking of which…you and Derek?"

"We are nothing but annoyed with each other"

"_Sure…_" "Well I got to go, see ya Casey"

_What did she mean by that. She can't be suggesting that…me and Derek?…no way that's just…ridiculous._

Derek's POV

It has been a week since our chat with Britt and since then Casey has been acting really strange. I have no idea why, maybe Britt said something to her, but I am not sure. But it is not like I care. I'm sure she will get over it and be back to her old self in no time.

Nothing much has happened. We have just been working on our album. We are almost done with another song, which would put us at five songs meaning we are halfway done with writing. Unfortunately, we really won't be able to work on the album for two months because Britt has some pre-release concerts and publicity events to go to in order to promote her upcoming album. So this is our last week working together for a while so we are having a small meeting to talk about the album.

When I got to the studio no one else had arrived yet so I just sat there going over the last song when about five minutes later Britt arrived.

"Hey"

"Hey Derek, is no one else here yet"

"Nope, it's just me and now you" "oh by the way, I was wondering what you and Casey talked about a week ago because she has kind of been acting strange?" _So much for not caring, oh well._

"Oh I just told her how Dave and I used to be like you and her"

"What? Constantly fighting?"

"No, that we were step-sibs"

"Oh, that's—"

"A relief, because now you know you're not the only one."

"Uh, no…so what happened"

"Well, it all started when my dad married his mom"

"I didn't mean b/t you and Dave—"

"Well too bad, it's story time." "I was 16 and he was 17" "I remember the first time that I saw him." "I thought he was gorgeous"

"Did you know who he was?"

"Yeah I did" "But I was a teenager that's what they do, check out other teens it's pretty much automatic"

"True"

"Anyway, we really didn't get along"

"What changed?"

"Well a year later, when Dave was a senior we were looking through his yearbook and when we got to the 'best of' section, we saw that me and him won best couple"

"Awkward"

"Well, we both screamed and stood up from where we were sitting on the couch. We were both looking around the room nervously laughing. We started coming up with explanations, like it was a joke or prank or mistake. We really didn't talk to each other for about two weeks"

"…and after those two weeks?"

"Well, there was a senior party that night and I went with my friends, well, when he saw me he yelled at me and dragged me out of the house. He didn't say a word to me the whole time he was dragging me home. I however was yelling at him the whole time about him being overprotective and unfair about it. When we got home he slammed the door in my face." "Here is where it gets cheesy"

"Later that night he apologized for dragging me out of the party saying that I was right and he was being unfair. I told him it was all right he was just being a big brother. This made him mad at me once again. He was yelling about how he isn't my brother and never will be and that he did it because he cared about me." "Well I woke up at 2am cause I couldn't sleep and I barged right in his room and kissed him." "Sound cheesy clapping and awing"

"We you together after that"

"No, it got very confusing from there. I wasn't sure why I kissed him and he wasn't sure why he cared so much" "However, by the end of the week we decided to go out"

"Did your parents know?"

"No we didn't tell them till a year later" "You see that year our parents decided that they were going to get a divorce, so we thought it would be a good time to till them then"

"Were they okay with it?"

"No, they were still angry but not for long" "Once the divorce was finalized they realized how loosely we were related" "That we were related one day and not the next because of a piece of paper" "After that they got used to the idea"

"That's good"

"So…you and Casey"

"Well our parents got married when we were 15 and I will admit I did find her attractive but I always reminded myself that she was my stepsister. Plus, I was mad at her because I thought that she invaded my perfect life and wrecked it"

"I can understand how you feel but you do know that it isn't her fault and I'm positive she felt the same way about you. You really should give Casey a chance"

Just then Sam and Casey had arrived and not but two minutes later Ralph came.

Casey's POV

So today I was going to the studio and when I got closer I saw Sam standing outside by the door looking around and I couldn't help but wonder who he was waiting for when I got my answer. As soon as he saw me walking towards the entrance he came up to me. I was so excited hoping he was going to ask me out on a date, but instead I got something completely different but what could be potentially so much better, but there is one problem _sigh_ of course.

Britt's POV

"Honey, I'm home and I have wonderful news to share with you."

"So I'm guessing you're happy with the progress your project is making?"

"And you guess correctly once again, how do you do it?"

"Oh you know, I'm just good like that."

"Anyway, you know how I told you I told Casey about us last week, well she has been acting weird since then, especially around Derek. And then today Derek confronts me about it, which means he pays attention to her and cared enough to ask why she seemed 'different' and so I told him about us as well. At first he didn't care but then he became interesting in hearing about it and seemed happy that we were allowed to see each other. So now they are both thinking about it" "Phase one complete."

"By the way this is your last chance to join me in bringing together two wonderful people who are perfect for each other, so what do you say?"

"You know what why not"

"Yay!! This is so exciting." "Come on lets get to planning Phase two"

_A/N: Review Review Review. Again any comments welcomed the good, the bad, and the ugly. Okay so even though I have this story I feel like writing another one so I was thinking and came up with this idea. Okay so it's an AU where Derek and Casey have been best friends since birth and they have graduated high school and going to college. And so they are moving in with Derek's older brother, Michael Seater (I thought that was funny, it could not be and it's just the caffeine speaking) who lives in an apartment near the college since he is Junior there. Casey has had a crush on Mike since she was in kindergarten and Derek has a crush on Casey. Do you all think its good or not let me know._


	4. Ugh, Stupid Britt

A/N: _ BTW, this will be my last post till I finish the rest of the chapters which should be tomorrow night, this is chapter is the same with slight variations sorry but next chapter is all new. _

_Plus, on my story idea Chaos in Love and College, I still need 5more reviews or I won't do it so if you haven't read it or know someone who hasn't go get them to, review even if you'd give it a chance, thanks a bunch._

_D isclaimer: I don't own LWD, shocking! I know.__ I just found out, which would explain why they always called security on me. _

Casey's POV

Okay, I know everybody has been looking at me like I am crazy this past week. But I just can't stop thinking about my conversation with Britt.

I keep asking myself what she meant when she said '_sure'_ it seems like she was implying that I like Derek and even more absurd that Derek likes me. There is no way in hell that that is even remotely true, but yet I can't stop analyzing it. Maybe it's nothing, I mean I over analyze everything. In short I think too much, which Emily so gratefully pointed out years ago.

I bet if Britt told Derek what she told me, he would not be reacting like I this. He'd go about his slackadaisical life, filled with school, okay so maybe not entirely slackadaisical. You know I never thought I say that Derek is busy with school and not be talking about his social life but his academic life. I don't know what happened but he is actually doing well. I am so proud of him...I mean proud as in like a sister would be proud of her brother, _right_? Of course that's what you mean. See that is your problem! Stop second-guessing yourself! Stop thinking! Stop thinking! Oh, who I'm I kidding that's never going to happen.

Derek's POV

So I asked Britt what she talked with Casey about and I think I have figured out why she had been acting so weird. I bet she is overanalyzing the whole conversation. I however am not affected by Britt's story unlike Casey. I mean seriously, me like Casey and Casey like me, that's just…. absurd, yeah, that's what it is, absurd. _Right_? Right, I mean come on. Sure I admit that Casey is attractive but once you get to know her the interest stops there.

See, Derek, no need to dwell on this. I mean sure you guys could actually get along and become friends maybe, but more then that, never.

Although, maybe Britt's got a point, I mean look at her song "Type-A", that's about her and Dave and you know that you can relate to it and you know in the back of your mind that it was actually a relief when she told you about her and Dave. NO, NO, NO!! Stop thinking, seriously why did I decide to start being smart and do well in school. You did it to show Casey that…whoa whoa whoa…you did it to prove to yourself and the family that you are just as good or even better then Casey.

You have got to stop thinking, you are supposed to be meeting up with Sam and Ralph in fifteen minutes, and you don't have time for this.

You know your right.

Later

Right now, Sam, Ralph and I are at the apartment we finally bought.

"Dudes, this apartment is so rock'n'roll".

"Yeah, look, Derek and Ralph don't get mad at me…_but I sort of asked Casey to move in with us and she is on her way here now_"

"You WHAT?" "Without asking us, what were you—"

"It's obvious, D, he was thinking that he wanted to get back together."

He, WHAT! I mean "Whatever."

"Thanks guys"

(Doorbell rings) Oh goodie, she's here. God this is gonna suck, now I have to watch Sam and Casey flirt all day long. Watching Sam act like a love sick puppy around Casey, and have to see the stupid looks, and touches, and why am I even ranting about this? It's not like I care who Casey flirts with, and please it's not like she likes him anymore…or does she?

Whatever, I don't care.

I don't care! I don't!

…Maybe I should ask her.

Few hours later

Okay so we were all in our rooms unpacking and so I thought it was the perfect chance to ask Casey about Sam.

"It's me can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"You guess, oh I see how it is"

"Do you want something Derek?"

"I was uh, just wondering, if you still had feelings for Sam" "I mean it could get complicated living in the same apartment and all…and I was just worried about—"

"I don't know"

"You don't know!?"

"No. You see, uh, at the beginning of his fall semester I went to visit Schlep with Emily; and well me and Sam…_kinda_…hooked up one night"

"Hooked up?"

"Uh yeah, you know? What you do with a different girl every night."

"Now, I know you know that that is an exaggeration if—"

"I know it is, but…but your…being stupid!"

"I'm being _stupid_!? I just wanted to know if you liked Sam or not!"

"Yes, I like him! He's why I joined the band and moved in here! Are you happy now!"

"Yeah happy!"

Okay so maybe slamming her door wasn't necessary but I'm mad. I mean come on she joined the band for _Sam_. She _hooked up_ with Sam this past fall, seriously what the hell! Okay so maybe I do have some feelings for her. Ugh, stupid Britt!

Casey's POV

Stupid, stupid, moronic Derek! I mean what in the world is his problem asking me that question and then yelling at me when I didn't know the answer. I really don't know the answer, at first I thought it was because I liked Sam, but now I don't know. I mean what am I suppose to tell him I think I like you all because Britt told me that her and Dave are former step-siblings. I mean sheesh. I thought that if I lived with him again it would remind me that I don't like him. Ugh, stupid Britt!

_Review, please. See I'm asking nicely._


	5. An Apology, a Date, and Advice

_A/N: A entirely new chapter to make up for the completely same chapter 4. I know I said that I wouldn't post till tonight after I finish the whole story but I unfortunately haven't finished the rest, I haven't even studied for the test I have at 9am, nine hours from now but I felt bad so I posted this anyway. I plan on finishing the rest tomorrow then post a chapter each day, which will include some more all new chapters, yay, how exciting._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, shocking! I know, I just found out today, well, that would explain why they always called security on me._

Casey POV

It's been a week since Derek and I got in that fight about Sam, and we have yet to speak to each other. I can't help but think about this whole thing and I realize I may have overreacted to the situation. Granted Derek has no idea that Britt told me about Dave and her and I have been overanalyzing the whole thing and coming to crazy conclusions that I like Derek, at least I hope he doesn't.

Well there is a chance Britt told Derek about her too and said that she…_oh my god_!! Derek knows, HE KNOWS!! Okay BREATHE Casey BREATHE, breathe, _whimpers,_ oh what am I going to do?

Okay, let's try to look at this rationally. Even if Britt told Derek, about her doesn't mean she mentioned she told me. Plus, even if she did doesn't mean he knows, he could attribute the odd behavior to me being me or because I'm awkward around Britt because I think it's wrong and absurd based on the fact of who MY stepbrother is so it's weird to me. Right?

What still bugs me is why Derek asked me about Sam. I mean could he know and thought it was because I…wait that makes no sense. I mean when he asked me if I liked him he made it seem like it was bad or like he didn't like it or want me too, plus, the fact that he got mad when I told him that I might like Sam. Could that mean that…no, of course not Casey I can't believe you'd think that after all this. He was probably just concerned about the band. Speaking of being bad for the band, Derek and I not speaking nor even acknowledging each other is. That's it I'm gonna go talk to him.

Derek's POV

I'm sitting at my computer wasting away playing this extremely stupid computer game when there is a knock on my door. I know it's Casey and that she wants to talk about the fight and sick of this silent treatment we've got going on, and she has been thinking about it all day. God, I should not be able to tell all that just from a knock on my door.

"Come in", I say hoping I was wrong and it's not Casey at the door but that hope's killed once Casey comes in and sits on my bed.

"Look Derek, I came here to apologize and say that I overreacted. But why did you even care if I liked Sam or not?"

"Well, you know, I was concerned about the band, you know if you guys break up or something, it could become awkward and you know…"

"Yeah that's what I thought but I really don't think my personal life is your business if you think that your personal life is none of my business."

"Case I said that to you years ago and really when has that ever stopped you anyway."

"You're right, it never has, has it, sorry."

"Don't worry about it really. I agree with you it is none of my business and I was just being nosy, so let's just forget about it, deal?"

"Deal." "But one more thing, sorry about the comment I made about your sex life, it was out of line."

"Again, you're right but really two years ago it really wouldn't have been an exaggeration but I have changed you know, my last girlfriend did last a whole year, but you wouldn't know that."

"Look I know I haven't been around a lot these past two years but I was constantly at school trying to do something with my life, just like you're doing now, so I don't think you need to make smart ass comments about it."

"Okay, okay, you're right, I'm sorry. I think that what is truly bad for the band is this, so what do you say we give friendship a try?"

"I would like that a lot, friends?"

"Yep"

Casey's POV

"Okay, well I got to go I have a date with Sam tonight I need—"

"Wait, you have a date with _Sam _tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, I figured it would be a good idea to see if I actually have feelings for him or not, don't you think. Derek don't worry about how this will affect the band, I mean this problem as been around even before this whole band thing happened, it's inevitable and I think it's best to solve it now rather then later. Don't you think?"

"Sure Case, have fun." Am I imagining this or does he still seem to be angry about me and Sam, is he still so positive that this will ruin the band or…

"Derek, if you are so concerned about this affecting the band don't worry about me I'll be fine if I don't like him since I'm not even sure of my feelings but if you are so concerned about it confront Sam about it and ask him, don't give me attitude about it, alright."

"Got it"

As I am walking out of Derek's room I swear I hear him tell me to go easy on Sam when I turn him down. Seriously, what the hell did that mean and how is he so sure I'm gonna turn him down.

Okay, so far it has been five minutes into dinner and I am so bored. I'm finding nothing about Sam that interests me. Sure Sam's a great guy, but now I know why we kept breaking up. I mean I like control but I also want a guy who can take control too. I don't want someone who is controlling but I also don't want someone who just agrees with me and does whatever I want and has no opinions about it.

Sadly, Derek was right about the outcome of this date.

"Sam"

"Yeah Case"

"Listen, I don't think—"

"You're right this isn't going to work."

"But, what?"

"Case, I know, you've been distracted all night. Is this because of Britt?"

"What?...wait…why would this have anything to do with Britt?"

"I haven't said anything but I know that Britt and Dave are former step-siblings."

"But how? I am so confused."

"Dave is actually my cousin. You see his real dad is my mom's cousin."

"I see but how come Britt hasn't said anything?"

"She doesn't know us, Dave's real dad and my mom may be cousins but our side of the family doesn't associate with his side, but one of our family members lives on their street and told us about it, that's how I knew."

"I see. So you're not mad at me for sort of leading you on lately."

"Not at all, most of me thought that this is how it would turn out but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try. You know I see nothing wrong with Britt and Dave's relationship."

"Okay?"

"Don't act like you don't know why I said that."

"Okay but I don't think that Derek and I are the next Britt and Dave."

"Sure, but don't be too quick to dismiss it either. Britt and Dave may have found out that they liked each other only after two years. But you and Derek have always been interesting together and I always thought there was something there but you two did such a good job of dismissing any feelings other then dislike for each other but you have also done a lot of sweet things for each other even if you hide it or dismiss it later."

"Uh, thanks for the advice."

"Your welcome, well lets head back tomorrow's Britt party and I feel like it's gonna be draining."

"Sure, thanks for dinner."

"No problem Case."

_There it was, Review, it helps my brain function while writing._

_Thanks for Reading._


	6. What Is It

_A/N: Here is the next chapter, just some changes plus a new section with Britt and Dave for ya. Again I went threw the last chapter and notice quite a bit of mistakes so I went through it and fixed them. And to those who read my last one shot and liked it I might consider continuing it like some wanted but it won't be until I finish this but even then it's a maybe unless enough of you want me too but if I do I won't do Chaos in Love and College which still needs 5more reviews._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD, shocking! I know._

Britt's POV

"I can't believe this!"

"If I could have it my way I wouldn't be going but the company said I have no choice unless I want to get fired instead."

"I know, it just sucks, the band was finally going to meet you and phase two is initiating tonight."

"I'm just as upset as you are. Maybe I'll meet them at the next event, alright?"

"Okay, I guess we can wait." "Well I got to go now, busy night and all, I'll see you in a week, bye."

"Bye, and remember to behave and try not to become too depressed from the pain of missing me."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Derek's POV

So today we're at one of Britt's pre-release shows. And I have to say the look in her eyes when she said hi to us before the show tells me she is up to something. She has already been making my life very interesting these past couple of months that I don't know or really want to know what more she has in store. During her performance she began singing one of her songs entitled "What Is It" which got me thinking about what has happened this past month between Casey and me.

Since the big fight over Sam, things have gotten better. After not talking to each other for a week we finally apologized to each other. I didn't really truthfully apologized to her. I couldn't tell her I was just jealous of her liking Sam and that I think I want her to like me like that. So I told her I was sorry because it was none of my business and I was just being nosy and was only concerned about the band and not her. Sure lying was the easy way out but it's getting me nowhere.

**We've been using these words, using them in vain **

**I want to scream it out loud**

**But I complain **

**Cause I don't know what I want **

**The answers aren't on my team **

**If this is like before I want to even the score**

Casey's POV

Britt's is singing her song "What Is It" right now and it is making me think about this past month with Derek. After about a week of silence between us, we both ended up apologizing, not like my apology was true though. I mean seriously, I couldn't tell him the truth, that would just be crazy for several reasons: One it just is and two because I'm not even sure if that is the truth or just delusion. Sure lying was the easiest thing to do at that point but it's getting me nowhere.

**Is that bad? **

**Does it make you sad or mad?**

I have to think about if he knew that I was lying to him, would he be angry with me? I just wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish I knew what he was feeling. I mean I believe his apologize but the fact he did makes me wonder if he was telling the truth and if he wasn't could he be having the same thoughts I am. I want to ask him but I don't want to ruin what we have started to build.

**What is it you mean? **

**What is it you feel? **

**Is it what you're telling me? **

**Now I don't want to make a scene **

**But tell me what is your deal? **

**Oh, what is it you mean?**

You see, after the apology we became what I guess you can say friends. We have these jokes, including ones people might find odd between two step-sibs. I have to say although this is better then fighting it still is maddening. All of this is driving me crazy and these jokes hurt because they may not be real. Seriously, this could be a big game to him and I don't know if we are acting or not, but I really want it to be.

**You're driving me insane, insane cause of you **

**If I asked would you say the same? **

**Do you feel the pain?**

**In all the jokes that we say**

**And if I told you that this **

**That this was just a game **

**A fun role I like to play**

Derek's POV

Okay so since her apology I can't help but analyze it. I mean she told me that she knew I was just trying to look out for the band and that she shouldn't of snapped at me but it really was none of my business. I'm not quite sure if it is an apology but I am pretty sure I was in the wrong. I mean I really am only angry with her because of the answer she gave me.

God, this is driving me crazy and I can't help but wonder if this is driving her crazy too. I mean this is insane. After the apologies we all of a sudden start acting like we are best friends. We have all these jokes, some of which I never thought I would have with Casey but all this friendliness is killing me. I seriously want to know what this is. If this is some sort of one time thing, some game we are playing here this is going to only hurt more as time goes by.

**Is that bad? **

**Does it make you sad or mad? **

I wonder if I told her that this was all a game, that none of this is real would she be upset or angry. This would be so much easier if I knew what she is thinking and feeling. I mean was she telling me the truth. I want to confront her about it but I'm sure that would only cause a huge fight between us and I don't want that to happen. All I want is to know what this all means.

**What is it you mean? **

**What is it you feel? **

**Is it what you're telling me? **

**Now I don't want to make a scene **

**But tell me what is your deal? **

**Oh, what is it you mean? **

Casey's POV

The more I am thinking about this the more I want to just go up to him and confront him. Ask him what this all means. Ask him how he feels and if he's been honest with me. I also wish that I could tell him what this means to me and how I feel and that I have been lying to him. Why can't this be easy?

**What is it you mean? **

**What is it you feel? **

**Is it what you're telling me? **

**Now I don't want to make a scene **

**But tell me what is your deal? **

**Oh, what is it you mean? **

Also if I told him all of this, how would he react? Would he be angry that I have been lying to him or would he push me away saying he didn't feel the same way I do?

Would it force him into telling the truth and would that truth be what I want to hear?

**Say if it's bad **

**Say if you're sad or mad **

**Say it Say it **

**Say what you mean **

**Say what you feel **

**Can you tell me what's your deal? **

**I don't want to make a scene **

**Oh, what is it you mean?**

Derek's POV

I'm sure the only way to know what this all means is to confront her about it. Now if I told her all of this would she be angry with me for lying to her all this time or tell me I'm crazy and she doesn't feel the same as I do? It would be so much easier if she came up to me and told me herself.

After the song ended along with my thoughts the show was over and the after party was starting.

As soon as we got to the place the party was at Britt immediately spotted us.

"Hey, how's my favorite band doing?"

"We're good" we all answered at the same time in our own little ways.

"So, I've been thinking over the past month about your album and I came up with this great idea for a song. Okay, so before you say no, hear me out."

"Okay" we replied

"So I thought it be interesting if Casey and Derek wrote a song together. I mean we all have seen them together and they have an _interesting_ relationship one I think could make a good song." "So what do you think?"

"Well I don't know?"

"Come on, Derek. Britt's right you two do have a _interesting _relationship."

"Sam's right, tons of people can relate to bickering siblings"

"Okay so all in favor of Derek and Casey writing a song raise your hands" "Okay that's me, Sam, and Ralph, I guess you two are out voted"

"Fine, I guess we have to Derek"

I was right she was up to something and this is what it is.

_Review, pretty, pretty please_


	7. A Dasey Song Part 1

_A/N: Well, here is chapter seven, half old 6 and part new_

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD_

* * *

Derek's POV

So, it has been a week since it was decided that Casey and me should write a song together, and so far we have nothing done. Every time we go to work on it we sit there and stare at each other for a couple minutes till one of us gets up and leaves.

_As I am thinking about this the doorbell rings._

Maybe it's Casey returning, she was the one who left the last time we tried. Nope it's Britt…probably up to no good.

"Hey Britt."

"Hi, Derek, is Casey home?"

"No."

"Good, can I talk with you?"

"Sure, come on in. So what did you want to talk about?" I'm not sure if inviting her in was a good idea, too late now.

"Well, I came to see how the song was going."

"It's going good"

"Liar, you haven't even started have you?"

"No. We just haven't been able to come up with any ideas."

"Oh, please, why don't you suggest a song about how you're feeling right now about her and you?"

"I don't know"

"Oh come on, you are just scared to ask her straight out. This is a great way to get it out there in a subtle yet noticeable way."

"I guess"

"Good. Now get to it, bye."

"Bye"

Maybe Britt has a point and she is an expert in this situation so maybe I should take her advice. That's it I am and will when Casey gets back.

* * *

I heard Casey get back sometime later that afternoon. Gathered all the courage I could and walked over to her room.

"Case, can I come in?"

"Doors open"

"Okay, so I just got this idea for a song. So I thought we could get started on the song we were forced into writing."

"I guess…so what is your idea?"

"Well, it's about these two people, a boy and a girl. The boy and the girl go back and forth acting like a couple then fighting and even though they want to stop they can't. You see they aren't sure what they want to be, do they want to stop this all together or just the fighting and finally be together. How does that sound?"

"Well, it's the only idea we've had so I say we go with it."

Okay, well she doesn't seem suspicious about the boy and girl being us; but she could just be pretending.

* * *

Later that night….

"I was in the kitchen making my self a sandwich, when Sam comes in and corners me."

"Hey D"

"Hey" Go away I don't want to talk to you right now.

"Look I know you've been avoiding me lately which is why I came to tell you that Casey and me have decided it's best that we remain just friends."

"Really, _oh no too excited there_, I mean, I'm sorry man"

"Sure you are"

Uh, does he…?

"So how is that song with Casey going?"

"Well we finally came up with a song idea."

"That's cool, what's it about?"

"Uh…you'll just have to wait to find out, don't want to spoil the surprise."

"Whatever, dude. Oh and before I forget I thought you should know that you have a chance." And with that he turns and leaves.

"HEY WAIT!! What does that mean?!" but he just continues walking, ignoring me. Seriously what is he getting at? Does he…? Was he talking about me having a chance with Casey?

* * *

_Review, Thanks_


	8. A Dasey Song Part 2

_A/n: Okay I know it's been forever; I just haven't had the energy to work on this. I finished editing all the old chapters, I'm now gonna start working on the all new ones._

_Disclaimer: Don't Own, just incase you didn't know. I just found out recently myself._

It took Casey and me a couple days to write the lyrics and get the guitar part done. We spent the last couple weeks finishing up and working on the song with the rest of the band. I was kinda worried, okay more like nervous about showing the song to the rest of the band, especially Sam. I still remember the day we showed it to them. Casey was rambling on about something but I didn't catch it because I was too busy trying to eavesdrop on the conversation Sam and Ralph were having.

_Flashback_

"_Dude, Sam, I thought this song was suppose to be about Derek and Casey?"_

"_It is."_

"_Uh, I don't get it."_

_Sighs "Ralph, it's easy, they like each other."_

"_Since when? Oh man, I am so confused…"_

"_It'll all be explained later. Let's just focus on learning the song, okay? Okay."_

_End Flashback_

So that answered my questions about Sam. He does know about the situation between Casey and me and I knew Ralph was clueless, he still is but not as much anymore thanks to Sam.

Anyway, Tonight Casey and I are getting together to go over it one last time to make sure it is perfect. Speaking of which; I have to thank Britt for her suggestion. This song thing has definitely brought Casey and me closer. I'm positive that it has brought out the possibility for us to be good friends or something more, if we chose to.

"Hey Case it me. You ready to finish?" I say as I enter her room, without knocking since I don't have to anymore. Not like it would of stopped me from just barging in, especially a couple of years ago.

"Hey Derek, I am so excited especially since we get to perform this tomorrow." "I just hope Britt will like it."

"Believe me, she will. I am positive about that."

"O-kayy, well then lets get started."

"I think we may want to reword the…."

Few hours later…

"Yay, it is perfect"

"It certainly is…"

"Well, I'm, ha, gon-gon-na-aah go, ha, uh now"

"Uh…yeah…um sooo excited, ha perform tom—"

"Yeah, ha-ha, uh, bye"

"Bye…"

And with that I try to close to door while I'm shaking. What the hell just happened? I did not…she did not… we didn't…kiss. Oh, but we did, for a couple seconds there yeah we did. It was a quick, ha-ha, nervous laughter, look at the floor, I can't believe that just happened kind of kiss. Oh, man, tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least.

_Thanks for reading._

_Review Please._


	9. Here We Go

_A/N: I don't want to come off as a bitch or beat a dead horse but anyone who has read my author notes know that I have been sick since August, I can't believe it has been this long wow, okay, anyway, due to my illness I've had little to no energy ruining my concentration level so it affects my ability to sit down and right. Also, I can see some ppl still read this but the number has decreased and I never get any reviews so I don't know if it's worth continuing this story, so I think I am nixing the new chapters and just posting the old edited chapters and ending it for good._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD._

Casey's POV

I can't believe I did that. I kissed, that's right. I. Kissed. Derek. I was so caught up in the excitement of finishing the song that I just, oh man. I wonder how he felt about it. He did leave right after it happened, is it because he hates me or was he just confused, in shock, or nervous? And this avoidance game we have going on is making this harder for me and now I have to perform a song, _the song_, which caused that stupid kiss.

(_Now a special performance by the up-and-coming D-Rock_)

**Here you go again, leading me on**

**Here I go again, playing along**

**Is this a never-ending game we are playing?**

**And if it is, it's such a shame**

You know he was kind of leading me on with his attitude these past couple of months but then again I was going right along with it and letting him.

**We're just stuck in this mess**

**Playing our hands on this could be guess**

**Hanging on to our last lives**

**While runnin' with knives**

**Here we go again**

I mean seriously this is all because of some conclusion I made because of Britt. I caould be completely wrong about my feelings for Derek but yet…

**Today we are playin' hot and cold**

**Right after we say it's getting old**

**I can't believe that we allow**

**Things to stay the same somehow**

Seriously, even though we have gotten closer we still are like friends one minute then enemies the next. Even though, I wish we could just get along because the fighting is getting old, but we still act that way with each other.

**keep saying I'm sick of you and me**

**and it's so unfair**

**Because I can't leave your stare**

**I want to end this game**

**But I don't know if I want to win or quit**

**It's such a shame**

At this point, I'm not sure how I feel about us. I just want this to end but do I want it to end with us as nothing or something. Seriously, do I want to win or quit? Oh. My. God.

**We're just stuck in this mess**

**Playing our hands on this could be guess**

**Hanging on to our last lives**

**While runnin' with knives**

**Here we go again**

**when every single thought leads back to you**

**the only thing I can say is here we go again yet another day**

**here you go, here I go, here we go**

This song, this song is about us. How could I miss it? Wait it was Derek's idea does that mean that we feel the same way? Could we possibly both think we like each other? Has he always felt this way or was this because of Britt, did she tell him the same story that she told me? God, I don't want to think about this for the rest of the night, it's always the same old questions.

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. So Suddenly

_A/N: Sorry I took so long school has been keeping me very busy lately, but here is the first of the last chapters of this story, which I have posted all of it so now the story is complete.

* * *

_

Derek's POV

We just finished performing our new song, 'the song'; the one that Casey kissed me over. I am still not over the initial shock of the whole incident. All I know is that this song means a lot more now then it had even before, though it has always been about us. I could tell that Casey was thinking about the kiss the whole song. It also seemed that she came to some sort of revelation at the end there. Maybe she figured out the song is about us. I'm not sure if I want to know how she feels about it if that is true.

_(Now, singing 'So Suddenly' off of her debut CD, the lady of the night, Britt Mills!!! )_

**It happened so suddenly **

**It happened so suddenly **

**An hour ago it was a joke **

**And that all broke **

**Early Wednesday morning with a kiss, what is this? **

Of course, I knew it. Seriously, can Britt see the future and always knows which one of her songs about Dave and her she should sing at her events. It is getting kind of creepy and annoying.

**The scene is running in my head **

**Over and over again **

**And I can't recall what I was thinking at all **

**This could be but I don't want it to be **

**Our biggest mistake**

Yep, the kiss is replaying in my head over and over again. I can't escape it it's everywhere! What was I thinking? I don't remember. I remember the kiss happened which is apparent. But I can't remember what I was thinking when it happened it feels almost like a dream but yet I know it was real. And this definitely could be a big mistake but do I want it to be or not?

**It's starting to complicate **

**It's starting to complicate **

**And this was starting to scare us **

**We're curious **

**Wednesday afternoon we avoid it, will we quit? **

**And Thursday we are trying to think logically**

I've never had a complicated relationship, like this one, with another girl before. It was all so simple, I like you and you like me and so we date. But no not this time. This really is scaring me but yet pulling me in to the point were I feel like I am going insane.

You know that it is Wednesday today and we are avoiding each other just like in the song, however, the kiss did happen Tuesday night and not Wednesday morning. Still, does that mean I should follow the song. I mean so far I have been going right along with Britt's intervention and even though everything is so complicated I don't regret it.

**The scene is running in my head **

**Over and over again **

**And I can't recall what I was thinking at all **

**This could be but I don't want it to be **

**Our biggest mistake**

I probably will never forget that kiss. Really, I probably won't be able to forget these past few months no matter how hard I try. Not only does this complicate things between Casey and me, but also for the band. I think it will be worse if we don't sort this out and soon.

**Then Friday night we're talking it out **

**Facing the doubt **

**And Friday night we're taking a chance **

**With romance **

**This could be but I don't want it to be **

**Our biggest mistake **

**The scene is running in my head **

**Over and over again**

You know what I'm going to follow the song because I trust Britt and I know she picked this song for a reason. I am going to think this all through and then confront Casey about it whether she wants to or not. Who knows how this will end up, but I think I am ready to find out. I'm just done with thinking for tonight, it is about Britt and I could use some non-thinking-time fun.

**It happened so suddenly **

**So suddenly

* * *

**

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated._


	11. Are You Willing To Take a Chance

_A/n: Here is the last chapter. So you know I'm working on a new story but I'm not posting it until I have it all planned out this time and by the rate things are going it should be in the next month or so, so look out for it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own LWD_

_--BTW in NOPOV, italics is Casey, plain text is Derek

* * *

_

Derek's POV

Okay, two days ago was Britt's release party and since we got back from it I have been thinking about everything. After over 24 hours of contemplating I think I have finally come to a conclusion about what I am going to do about this whole situation. That is why I am headed over to see Casey right now.

No Ones POV

"Case, I've been thinking…about us"

"_Me too."_

"Well, when Britt was singing her song 'So Suddenly' I couldn't help but look back on these past few months especially these past few days"

"You know, I think Britt planned this all out the minute she met us. I mean seriously, she always knows what to say or sing when ever she sees one of us."

"…and to be honest I knew somewhat of what she was doing and I still went along with it and truthfully I don't regret it."

"And like Britt's song this seems to have happened so suddenly and I'm worried about this being a huge mistake."

"_I agree. That is why I was thinking all day yesterday; honestly I also kind of knew that Britt was planning something since our one conversation."_

"_At first I ignored it because I thought she was crazy. But I'm sure it comes as no surprise to you that I couldn't let it go but instead had to analyze it all."_

"_I'm still not completely a hundred percent sure but I think I know what I want to do about all of this. What about you?"_

"Same as you."

"So what have you concluded?"

"_Well like you said this seems like it has happened so suddenly but I also feel that this has been years in the making."_

"Agreed…"

"_I think deep down there have always been feelings but I always pushed them away."_

"True, plus at the beginning we never really tried to get along but now I can say we are at least friends. Which I like better than being enemies and I don't want to ruin that. And, I know that taking a step further could ruin our friendship."

"_Exactly, and I don't want that to happen."_

"_I've thought a lot about how this all came about. And part of me feels like this is all made-up. That we may think we like each other but it may not be true; but rather, a delusion set up by Britt's interference. But I'm not even sure that's true."_

"And that's what causes the confusion."

"_Part of me is telling me to take the chance and another is telling me not to. I don't know what I want."_

"I think the confusion you feel from analyzing the situation is causing you to think that but you know you've already made up your mind"

"You never know till you try, right? So are you willing to take a chance?"

"_What about you? Are you willing to take a chance?"

* * *

_

Britt's POV

The Night of the album release party

"Dave you should have seen it, Derek and Casey were trying to avoid each other all night but you caught them looking at each other briefly every once in a while. Plus, the song was definitely about them and they both knew it."

"Do you have a point?"

"Watch it smartass, of course I do when do I ever not have a point." "Anyway, it all means that they have been thinking about it and the way they were acting shows that something more then just realization that they might like each other happened, like I don't know a kiss maybe."

"Oooh, I can't wait to get a phone call from Casey panicking about what to do or a thank you phone call from Derek. It will all make all my plotting and planning worth it and I just know this is gonna be a great year."

"Have you ever given any thought that maybe you're reading this all wrong and they don't really like each other?"

"Oh, please like that's gonna be the case, jeez you know nothing about romance."

"Oh, I don't, huh?"

"No you don't…wait a minute what are you…"

….

"I hope this is what Casey and Derek are doing right now."

"Would you shut up about them right now."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Okay you asked for it…"

_The End

* * *

_

_Well there you go. I decided to take the epilogue out this time because I wanted to end it with sort of a cliffhanger but if you read closely you'll find out just what Derek and Casey decided to do, so I did conclude it just more subtly this time, hoped you liked it._

_Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed I greatly appreciate it you make the time I spent on this worth it, again thanks and remember be on the look out for more from me._


End file.
